Homecoming (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve helps Cody get ready for the homecoming dance.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy for the ALWAYS enthusiastic support! You are the best!

Readers and REAL McRollers, thank you for your INCREDIBLY kind words about the sleepover story and all the REAL World stories. I continue to be amazed at and grateful for your support.

There are a couple more thank yous after the story, but for now . . .

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Homecoming (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Standing in the men's section at Macy's, Cody's eyes widened at the array of ties on display.

"Whoa," he said and gulped.

Beside him, Steve chuckled and motioned with his head. "Come on."

He led Cody to one of the circular tables, surveying the contents.

"You got any idea what color you want?" he asked. "Solid? Stripes?"

"I don't know . . . there's so many . . ." Cody said, and his voice trailed off as he looked at all the choices.

Steve paused, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Well . . . do you know what color Jess' dress is?"

"She was talking to her friends at lunch today. She said it was navy blue."

Steve nodded. "Okay." He scanned the table, looking at ties with navy blue in them. He chose a couple and held them up. "What about one of these?"

Cody looked between them, clearly feeling out of his depth.

"Um . . . I don't . . . maybe . . . that one . . ." he said, pointing at the solid navy blue tie Steve was holding. "I guess . . ."

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "You don't sound very sure."

Cody sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not very good at . . . shopping for clothes. I just . . don't want anything too crazy, you know?"

"Okay, I'm with you there." Steve looked back at the table and picked up another tie. "How about this? It's kind of striped, but all navy, so also kind of solid. Looks . . . classy."

Cody smiled slowly, taking the tie. "Yeah . . . it does."

"You like that one?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Cody said with a more decisive nod.

"Okay. Excellent. Now . . . shirt . . ." He glanced over at the glass displays. "Do you have any idea what size dress shirt you wear?"

Cody gave him a blank look.

"Is it . . . different than regular shirts?" he asked.

Steve gave him a little nod. "Yeah. It goes by your neck and sleeve measurements. Hang on." He looked around and spotted an employee straightening shirts on a clearance rack. "Excuse me," he called.

The employee, a man who appeared to be in his early twenties, immediately came over.

"Good afternoon, how can I help?" he asked with a smile.

"We're looking for a dress shirt to go with this tie," Steve said, putting a hand on Cody's shoulder, and Cody held up the tie he'd selected.

"Okay," the sales associate, whose nametag read Kristoffer, said. "Did you have something in mind or would you like some suggestions?"

Steve looked at Cody to answer.

"Uh . . . some suggestions, I guess . . ." Cody said. "Thanks."

Kristoffer smiled warmly. "Certainly. I'm happy to help. What's the event? A wedding or . . ."

"No . . . uh . . . homecoming dance."

Kristoffer's expression brightened. "Of course. I should have guessed." He led them toward a floor unit full of shirts. "Are you wearing a suit or . . ."

"No," Cody said. "Just a shirt and tie."

"Okay, then how about a solid light blue? Or if you want to be a little daring . . ." He pulled out a blue check shirt and held it up. "This would look great with that tie."

Cody looked unsure. He glanced at Steve.

"You're the one wearing it," Steve said with a shrug.

Cody turned back to Kristoffer. "I think maybe the solid one."

"Okay," Kristoffer said, replacing the check shirt. "You could also wear a pale yellow . . . or a silvery grey . . .?" He pointed out other options.

"No, the light blue one," Cody said.

Kristoffer nodded and smiled. "Good choice. Understated. This is a popular brand. Really good quality. What size do you need?"

"Um . . . I don't know . . ."

"Well, we look about the same size," Kristoffer said. He flipped through a few shirts hanging on the clearance rack and pulled one off. "How about you try this on just to check the size, and then we'll know for sure."

"Okay."

Kristoffer led them to the nearby fitting rooms, and Steve waited outside, leaning against the wall with his arms folded while Cody tried the shirt.

"First dance?" Kristoffer asked.

"Uh, yeah," Steve said. "This weekend."

"Nothing like leaving it to the last minute."

Steve chuckled and nodded. "Yeah . . . but he'll be ready."

"Is he taking a date?"

Steve nodded.

"Well, I hope he's ordered her corsage already," Kristoffer said.

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "They do corsages at homecoming now?"

"Oh yes," Kristoffer said. "Homecoming's like a mini-prom these days."

Steve looked thoughtful. He straightened as Cody came out of the fitting room, tugging on the sleeves of the dress shirt.

"Let's see," Kristoffer said. "Hold out your arms." He nodded. "Sleeves look good. How's the neck feel? Comfortable?"

"It feels okay," Cody said with a little shrug, running his fingers under the collar of the shirt. "I don't usually wear shirts that button all the way up."

Kristoffer smiled. "That might take a little getting used to, but I think the size is right."

Steve nodded. "Good."

"So let me grab that size in the light blue for you while you're changing," Kristoffer offered.

"Thank you," Cody said and headed back into the fitting room. He came out as Kristoffer returned with the packaged shirt.

"What about dress pants?" Kristoffer asked.

"I've got my pants for work," Cody said. "I can wear those."

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. The navy pair."

"Okay," Steve said. "And you've got shoes?"

"Yeah, they're not like . . . really fancy or anything, but I think they'll be okay."

"Then it sounds like you're all set," Kristoffer said. "I can ring you up right over here if you're ready."

Steve and Cody followed him to the checkout area in the men's section. Cody pulled out his wallet, and Steve smiled to see it was the one he'd given the teen for his birthday.

"This is a pretty good deal," Kristoffer commented as he scanned the items. "The tie and the shirt were both on sale."

Cody took a deep breath. "Still a lot," he said quietly.

Steve gave him a small, encouraging nod. "But now you have a good shirt and tie."

Cody bit his lip, but nodded back.

Steve looked on proudly while Cody paid for his purchases and received his change.

"There you go," Kristoffer said, handing Cody the bag.

"Thank you," Steve told him. "We appreciate the help."

"Yeah, thanks," Cody echoed.

"Of course. Have fun at the dance."

Cody gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

Kristoffer headed off to help another customer, and Steve turned to Cody.

"Okay, that was . . . fairly painless," he said. "What's next? Flowers?"

"Jess said it was fine if I didn't get her a corsage."

Steve raised his eyebrows. " 'Fine'? Is that the word she used?"

"Yeah," Cody said with a shrug.

"Then that's exactly why you should get her a corsage."

Cody's brow furrowed. "Huh? But she said–"

"Yeah, it'd be okay if you didn't," Steve cut in. "It'd be . . . 'fine.' But it'd be a lot better if you did."

Cody looked at him in confusion.

Steve smiled. "Remind me to tell you about backsplash sometime." He waved a hand. "Just . . . trust me. Get her a corsage."

"I don't really know anything about flowers. Or where to even go . . ."

Steve nodded. "And it's pretty late in the game with the dance on Saturday. But I think I can call in a favor. And also . . . hang on."

He pulled out his phone and hit a number on the speed dial.

When the call connected, he said, "Cath, hey, what are you doing right now?" He paused, listening to her answer. "Well, Cody and I need some help. Can you meet us at that flower shop on Pauahi in fifteen?" He paused again as Catherine spoke, then chuckled. "Yeah, got it in one." After another short pause, he said, "Okay. Thanks. See you there." Ending the call, he smiled at Cody and nodded once decisively. "Know when to call for backup."

Cody smiled gratefully.

"What about dinner?" Steve asked. "You gonna do something before the dance?"

"J and I were talking about that. We thought maybe Chili's. Tamia . . . that's his date . . . er . . . girlfriend, I guess . . . she really likes their salsa."

"Okay, you should call ahead and see if they'll take a reservation for that night."

Cody nodded. "Okay."

"Sounds like you're almost ready, then."

"Yeah, I just gotta figure out how we're getting around that night. Mom said I could use the van, but I don't want to leave her with nothing, you know . . . in case there was an emergency or something . . ."

Steve nodded his understanding and agreement. "Right."

"Jess said her parents would let us use one of their cars."

Steve smiled slowly. "Well, I had another thought . . ."

* * *

On Saturday evening, Steve and Catherine arrived at the Allens' house with both the truck and the Corvette.

"Chariot's here," Steve said when Jenna and Jacob opened the front door.

"Hi," Jenna said, smiling broadly. "Come in. It's so nice of you to let Cody use your truck tonight. I know the van isn't exactly . . . cool."

Steve smiled. "Sure. Besides, gives us a chance to hang out here."

"Are you sure you didn't get your fill last weekend?" Jenna said with a laugh.

"Definitely not."

"What do we have over here?" Catherine asked, stepping further into the living room where Casey, Kaitlyn, and Dylan were sitting on the floor around the coffee table.

"Uno!" Kaitlyn announced as she put down a card, leaving only one in her hand. She looked up at Catherine. "I'm winning!"

Dylan played a card and looked at Casey. "Come on, Case, stop her."

Casey's brow furrowed and she twisted her lips trying to decide what to play as she scanned the cards in her hand. Kaitlyn bounced in place excitedly.

Casey put down a wild card and said, "Blue."

"Ha!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, laying down her last card which was indeed blue.

"Oh man," Dylan groaned, tossing down his cards.

Casey sighed, but she gave her sister a smile as she gathered up the cards on the table to shuffle them. "Good game."

"Do you want to play, Aunt Catherine?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Absolutely," Catherine said, kneeling between Kaitlyn and Dylan. "Deal me in."

"Guess what?" Jacob said, looking at Steve. "Cody took a shower and it's not even _bedtime_."

"He wants to look nice for the dance," Jenna reminded him.

Steve looked at her. "Where is he?"

"Still getting ready. I'm not sure what's taking so long. Jess and her family will be here soon."

"I'll check on him," Steve said. "I think I've got an idea what the holdup might be."

He headed down the hallway and knocked on Cody's door.

"Cody, it's me."

"Yeah, come in," the teen's voice came from inside the bedroom.

Steve opened the door to find Cody standing in front of his bed, new navy tie around his neck in a loose, lopsided knot, looking at his open laptop where a video of a man tying a tie was just ending.

"What–" Steve started.

"I can't get this thing to look right," Cody said, looking over at him with mild panic on his face. "They're on their way."

Steve shut the door behind him and stepped further into the room.

"Give it here," he said, holding out his hand for the tie.

Cody pulled it over his head and handed it over. Steve worked the knot free, nodding toward the mirror on the back of the door.

"All right, face the mirror."

"What are you doing?" Cody asked as Steve moved behind him.

"I'm gonna show you how to tie it," he said. "I thought you might be having a little trouble. This is how my dad showed me."

Cody met his eyes in the mirror, surprised.

"Okay," Steve said with a small smile. "Keep your head up, watch what I do in the mirror." He adjusted Cody's shirt and draped the tie over the teen's neck. "Collar up. Big end over your right shoulder, hanging longer than the small end. See?"

"Yeah."

Steve reached around him and began to tie the knot, narrating as he did. "Cross the big end over the small end and wrap it behind."

"Okay."

"Then bring it up and over by your neck. Pull it all the way through and down to your left."

Cody's eyes narrowed as he followed Steve's movements in the mirror. "Okay," he said, a little less certainly.

"Wrap it across the front and tuck it up through the back this time. Then tuck it in and pull it through. Hang onto the knot and pull the big end to tighten in. Then hold the base of the knot and pull the small end to slide it up."

Steve released the tie, and Cody's eyes widened as he looked at the result.

"Wow," he said.

Steve slid the knot back down and off. "One more time?"

"Yeah," Cody said.

Steve repeated his instructions as Cody watched carefully, then removed the tie once more.

"All right, give it a try," Steve said, handing him the tie. He stepped to the side and folded his arms to watch.

Cody positioned the tie around his neck, glancing at Steve for assurance.

"Little higher," Steve said, motioning at the small end of the tie. "Right above your navel." He nodded when Cody adjusted the position. "There. Now, big end over the small end . . ." He watched as Cody slowly began to imitate what Steve had shown him. "Good. Wrap it behind. Up towards your neck . . ."

"Pull it down?"

"Yep, all the way through. Now to the left. Keep the knot tight. Yep, across the front. Tuck it up from the back." He reached over to the knot Cody was making. "Leave enough space in there to tuck it back through. Here, put your finger right there to hold the spot," he said, showing him what he meant. "Tuck it in and pull it through. Okay, pull on the big end to tighten it and . . . slide it up with the small end." He nodded. "There you go. Not bad. Take it off and try it again."

After removing the knot, Cody took a deep breath and again slowly tied the tie, this time with fewer reminders. When he finished, he faced Steve who turned his collar down, straightened the knot, and adjusted the dimple before stepping back to look him over.

"Well?" Cody asked and swallowed expectantly.

Steve nodded once with a small smile. "You'll do."

Cody returned his smile. His eyes moved to the dresser where there was a bottle of cologne with a bow on it. Steve followed his gaze.

"Mom got it for me," Cody said.

"Nice."

"I sprayed some on my neck before I got dressed . . ." Cody said, a little uncertainly. "I wasn't really sure if I should do any more."

"I don't wear any," Steve admitted. He shrugged at Cody's look. "Old habits. But I think in general, less is more." He nodded. "You're good."

From the living room, they heard Jacob cry out, "Cody! Cody! She's here!" and both looked at the bedroom door.

"You ready?" Steve asked, turning back to Cody.

"I think so."

Steve reached for the door, but stopped when Cody spoke again.

"Thanks, Steve."

Nodding, Steve smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

Jenna gasped audibly when Cody and Steve came into the living room.

"Oh!" she said. "Look at you. My baby boy . . ."

"Mom," Cody said with a good-natured eye roll.

She stepped closer and brushed her fingers over his shoulders.

"With the tie and everything . . . oh, honey, you look so handsome."

"Cody looks _handsome_ ," Jacob echoed from beside her, grinning.

"Oh," Jenna said, inhaling a deep breath and smiling. "And you're wearing the cologne."

He looked down, a small smile on his face.

The other three kids had risen from their seats around the coffee table along with Catherine, smiling at their older brother.

"Fancy," Casey teased.

Dylan nodded, smirking. "Yeah. Fancy."

"You guys, it's just a dance," Cody said.

"Your _first_ dance," Jenna corrected.

"And your date's just arrived," Catherine said.

Jenna nodded. "Yes, Jess and her parents just pulled up."

"Oh, I want to see her dress!" Kaitlyn cried, running for the door.

Cody started after her.

"Forgetting something?" Steve asked.

Cody looked back at him, and Steve held out the box containing the corsage.

"I grabbed it off your dresser," Steve said.

Cody smiled. "Thanks."

Steve and Catherine followed the six Allens out the front door to greet Jess and her parents who were coming up the walk.

"Hello," Jenna said with a bright smile. "Oh, Jess, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Ms. Allen," Jess said, smiling at her before her eyes went to Cody behind his mother.

He smiled at her, ducking his head slightly.

Jenna turned to Jess' parents. "Hi, welcome. I'm Jenna." She held her hand out to Jess's mother. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You, too. I'm Laura, and this is my husband David."

Jenna shook both their hands. "This was so nice of you to come over here."

"We thought it made the most sense," Laura said with a smile. "There's just the two of us with Jess' sister away at school, and we thought you and Cody's siblings would want to see them off as well."

"That's so considerate of you," Jenna said. "Speaking of siblings . . . I should probably introduce the gang."

David smiled at the gathered kids. "Oh, we feel like we know them already, from everything Jess has told us."

Jenna beamed at Jess, then looked at her children. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Coleman, Jess' parents."

"Hi!" Jacob said as the other three either waved or smiled. "I'm Jacob!"

"I heard you like to hula hoop," Laura said.

"Yeah! Jess showed me how to do it real good. I can almost get to six times around!"

Laura smiled. "Amazing!"

"Guess what? Cody looks _handsome_. And he took a _shower_."

"Jake," Cody said with a sigh, rubbing his head.

Jess giggled, and he smiled at her.

"These are our friends, Steve McGarrett and Catherine Rollins," Jenna said, gesturing toward them.

" _Uncle_ Steve and _Aunt_ Catherine," Jacob corrected.

Jenna smiled. "Yes, Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine."

"Nice to meet you," Steve said, stepping forward to shake the Colemans' hands.

"You, too," David returned.

"Hi," Catherine said, also shaking their hands. She smiled at Jess. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Jess. Your dress is beautiful."

Jess smiled. "Thanks."

"So we should probably take some pictures," David said, holding up the camera that was hanging by a strap around his neck.

"Wow, that's a serious camera," Jenna said.

He shrugged. "Just a little hobby of mine."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Don't believe him." She grinned at her father. "He thinks he's a professional."

"I bet over by the tree would be nice," Catherine suggested.

"Oh, yes," Laura agreed.

As everyone turned that direction, Cody said, "Wait, I've got–" He stopped when all eyes went back to him. "Um . . . this . . ."

He stepped closer to Jess and held out the box.

"Wh–" she started.

"Ahem," Steve cleared his throat and motioned opening the box when Cody looked at him.

"Oh, uh . . ." Cody opened the box to reveal the simple and elegant white orchid wrist corsage.

Jess gasped. "Oh! Oh my God, that's so beautiful." She looked at him, unable to completely cover her delight with admonishment as she said, "Ohh, I said you didn't have to get one . . ."

"I know, but . . ." Cody glanced quickly at Steve, who nodded knowingly.

"I love it," Jess said, clearly thrilled.

Cody's smile grew at her reaction.

Steve cleared his throat again and motioned while mouthing, "Put it on her."

Catherine held up her left hand, waving it. "Left hand," she mouthed.

Cody nodded, and Jenna chuckled, leaning over to whisper, "I'm glad you guys are top of this," to Steve and Catherine.

David had been snapping photos throughout, and Laura began recording on her phone as Cody took the corsage out to put on Jess' wrist.

"Moooom," Jess groaned.

"For your sister," her mother said, not stopping for a moment.

"That's soooo pretty," Kaitlyn said dreamily.

"Won't be long before you're getting all dressed up for a dance, Kaitlyn," Jess said, adjusting the elastic on the corsage.

"I want to wear a dress like yours," the young girl said. "It's so pretty and lacy."

"Oh, thank you," Jess said, smoothing a hand over the lace overlay of her solid navy blue dress.

"Okay, to the tree?" David prompted.

"To the tree," Jenna agreed.

The group trooped across the front yard, and Cody and Jess were directed to stand together.

"I like your tie," Jess said quietly.

"Thanks," Cody said, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I like . . um . . . er . . . your dress is . . . uh . . . I mean . . ." He sighed, not quite meeting her eyes. "You look . . . really beautiful."

She smiled, her own cheeks flushing. "Thank you."

He looked at her and smiled more confidently.

"Okay, you two," Laura called out. "Look over here."

After dozens of photos, including a few with parents, kids, and Steve and Catherine, it was time for the pair to meet their friends for dinner.

"Here you go," Steve said, handing Cody the keys to the truck.

"Thanks again," Cody said. "This is really awesome."

"No problem." He leaned close and said quietly, "Don't forget to tip the server at dinner, okay?"

"Right."

"And you remember how to get to . . ."

Cody nodded, and Steve gave him a little wink before straightening.

"That's a big step," Laura said, looking over at the Silverado. "Are you gonna be okay getting in there, Jess, honey?"

"Oh!" Jacob said. "Wait!"

"Yeah!" Kaitlyn cried. "The best part!"

The two kids ran with Dylan back into the house and returned carrying a step stool decorated with crepe paper.

"This is for you to use," Kaitlyn said.

"What a great idea," David said.

"Hey, those are our school colors," Jess said, grinning at them. "That's awesome, you guys. Thanks."

The three shared proud smiles. Cody took the stool in one hand and started toward the truck.

Steve cleared his throat once more and held his arm out with his elbow crooked, his eyes slanting to Jess meaningfully.

Cody's eyes widened in realization. "Oh!"

He stepped back and offered Jess his arm. The adults exchanged amused looks, and everyone followed the pair to the Silverado.

Cody set down the stool, opened the door, and helped Jess into the passenger seat. After closing the door and putting the stool in the backseat, he gave a little wave to the assembled group and headed around to the driver's seat.

Once the truck started, Jess rolled down the window and waved.

"Have fun!" Jenna called.

"Bye, Cody!" Jacob yelled, waving frantically.

The others echoed their farewells and waved as the truck drove off.

"I'm gonna put on a dress!" Kaitlyn said, running toward the house. "Casey, come help me!"

"What do you need help for?" Casey asked even as she followed her sister.

Jenna turned to the Colemans. "You're welcome to stay for a while. We're going to have dinner in a little bit."

"Oh, thank you," Laura said. "But we actually have dinner plans ourselves. Another time soon?"

"Definitely," Jenna said.

"It was so nice to meet you," Laura continued. "We just adore Cody. He's such a wonderful young man."

David nodded his agreement.

Jenna smiled. "Thank you. And Jess is such a dear. I can see why Cody likes her."

Jacob and Dylan giggled.

"He _liiikes_ her," Jacob sing-songed.

Jenna pulled him against her, and Steve put Dylan in a loose headlock which only made him giggle more.

"Well, we should get going," David said, chuckling himself. He reached over to shake Steve, Catherine, and Jenna's hands again. "Very nice to meet you."

"You, too," Steve said.

"Oh, come here," Laura said, hugging Jenna. "I'll get you copies of the pictures David took."

"Oh, thank you, that'd be wonderful."

With a few final words, the Colemans left. After their car disappeared down the street, Jenna turned to the others. "Well, should we see what the girls are up to? I'm getting hungry."

"Me, too!" Jacob agreed.

"Me, three," Catherine said.

Dylan nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," Jenna said, her arm around Jacob. "Let's head in."

Jacob looked up at her. "When's Cody getting home?"

She chuckled. "He just left."

"I know, but when's he getting home?"

"Not for a couple hours," she said. "He and Jess are going to eat dinner with Jadon and some other friends, then they're going to the dance at their school."

"Will he be home before bedtime?"

"Not before your bedtime. But you'll see him in the morning and can ask him all about the dance then."

"Do you think they'll do the Hokey Pokey?"

His mother laughed. "I doubt it."

"It's a good dance," Jacob insisted.

"You're right, Jacob," Catherine said, walking behind them with Steve and Dylan. "It is a good dance."

Jacob looked back. "Do you know the Hokey Pokey, Uncle Steve?"

"You know, Jacob, I think I'd probably need a refresher on that one."

"A refr–" He stopped, confused. "Huh?"

Steve smiled. "It means I'd need you to show me how."

Jacob's eyes lit up. "I could show you!"

" _After_ dinner," Jenna insisted, and guided him inside. "So go wash up. Both of you. And tell your sisters."

Jacob and Dylan ran for the stairs.

"What can we do to help?" Catherine asked.

"You mean more than you already have?" Jenna said with a laugh. "Seriously, thank you both so much for helping get Cody ready for this. His clothes . . . and the corsage . . . and the truck."

"Of course," Steve said. "We want him to have a good time."

"They both looked excited driving off," Catherine said.

"Didn't they?" Jenna sighed happily. "Oh, so grown up. He's never really gone to any school functions. I'm so glad he wanted to go to this."

"Yeah, I was always more interested in the actual homecoming _game_ ," Steve said. He looked at Catherine. "You went to a couple, though. I've seen pictures."

"I did." She smiled at him. "Not as much fun as formals at the Academy."

He returned her smile.

"Jason wasn't really the . . . school-dance type," Jenna said. "More the . . . sneak out back to smoke behind the school _during_ the dance type."

Catherine gave her a sympathetic look, and Jenna shook her head in disgust, waving her hand as if to wipe away the mention of his name.

"Anyway, I'm just glad Cody will have a much better time at his homecoming than I ever did. He definitely deserves it."

Steve nodded his agreement. "Absolutely."

* * *

"I'm tellin' you," Jadon said. "I was _this close_ to gettin' on the court." He held up his hand with his thumb and index finger an inch apart in demonstration.

"You were not," Cody said, rolling his eyes as he scooped a tortilla chip into the remaining salsa.

Cody and Jess had joined Jadon, his date Tamia, Jess' best friend Kelsey, and her date Connor at Chili's for dinner. They had finished eating their meals, but still had some chips and salsa left over from their appetizers as they waited for their checks.

"You don't know," Jadon countered. "I might have been."

Cody swallowed the bite he'd been chewing. "Man, it's all seniors."

"Yeah," Kelsey agreed. "It's always seniors."

Jadon paused, his eyes flitting between the others at the table. "Yeah, what I had meant was, _next_ year . . ."

"Well," Tamia cut in, "I'm definitely gonna be on the court next year. And we _will_ be coordinating." She eyed his outfit askance.

"What?" Jadon balked, sitting back and smoothing a hand over his purple tie. "You know I look good."

"I _told_ you my dress was chartreuse."

"And I told _you_ I didn't know what color that was."

Cody and Connor both snorted at that.

"Look at Cody," Tamia continued, undeterred. "He matched his tie with Jess' dress. Look how cute they look."

Cody and Jess exchanged small smiles.

Jadon shrugged. "Yeah, fine, but when we get there, Cody's not gon' dance at all, and your man will be out there the whole time. And that's what's up."

Tamia grinned, conceding the point.

Their server returned with three checks, placing them on the table by each couple. "I'll take those up whenever you guys are ready," she said.

Connor looked at his watch. "We should probably go pretty soon."

"Okay, I want to check my hair before we go," Kelsey said, standing.

"Ooh, me, too," Tamia agreed.

Jess stood to join them. "Be right back," she said to Cody.

He nodded.

After the girls left the table, the guys opened the check holders.

Cody reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Don't forget the tip," he said. "Steve reminded me."

"Oh right," Connor said, retrieving his own wallet.

Jadon shook his head in amazement. "I still can't believe you get to drive SuperSEAL's truck tonight."

"Huh?" Connor asked, looking between them. "Who's . . . SuperSEAL?"

"Dude, you know the Five-0 guy?" Jadon said. "Commander McGarrett? Cody hangs out with him like . . . all the time."

Connor looked at Cody. "You do?"

"Yeah," Jadon said before Cody could answer. He sat back and shrugged with false modesty. "And I played paintball with him."

"You mean you lost at paintball to him," Cody smirked.

Jadon held out his hands. "Come on, dude's a SEAL."

"Like . . . a Navy SEAL?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, he was," Cody said.

"That's . . . awesome. And he let you drive his truck?"

"Cody's driven that thing like a thousand miles. In fact, you should let someone else take it off your hands tonight."

"Nah, man, you know I can't do that," Cody said.

Jadon slumped a little but nodded. "Yeah, you right."

"You should just ask Steve. He'd probably let you drive it."

Jadon brightened. "You think?"

"Yeah, like up the block," Cody teased.

"Aww, that's cold, man," Jadon laughed. "But actually, I'm holdin' out for D-Dawg's Camaro."

"D-Dawg?" Connor asked.

Cody groaned. "Oh, just pay your check, J."

* * *

In the parking lot, Cody stowed the step stool in the back and got into the driver's seat but didn't start the truck right away.

Jess looked at him. "Are we going?"

"Yeah," he said. "Um . . . actually . . . do you care much about the whole coronation part of the dance?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "Not really. Why?"

"Is it okay if we stop someplace first?"

"Where?" she asked.

"It's a . . . a surprise."

She smiled slowly. "Okay."

He smiled back and started the ignition.

After a short drive, they reached a particular stretch of beach. Cody helped Jess from the car and led her over to an empty picnic table. They sat on the bench and looked out at the water as there was still some light from the setting sun.

"This is a really amazing spot," Jess said genuinely. "I don't think I've ever been here."

"Yeah," Cody said.

"How'd you find it?"

"Steve showed it to me. It's one of his favorite places."

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"He seems like a really cool guy."

"He is. He really . . . helped me get ready for tonight. I probably would've waited till like . . . yesterday to ask you if he hadn't told me to call last weekend."

She laughed.

He smiled back for a moment, running a hand down his tie and pulling it away from his body. His expression fell and he looked down at the navy accessory, embarrassed. "I didn't even . . . I didn't even know how to tie a tie," he admitted. "He showed me right before you got to the house."

"It's like he does all the stuff a dad's supposed to do."

Cody got quiet at that, his head dropping further, and Jess' eyes widened when she realized what she'd said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sai–"

"It's okay," Cody said and looked over at her. "He does."

His eyes drifted back to the water.

She paused as she watched him, a small smile on her face.

"Seems like he cares about you a lot," she said.

Cody looked down, but this time there was a smile on his face. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"Jacob called him 'Uncle Steve' earlier."

Cody glanced at her, his smile growing. "Yeah, he told 'em to call him that last weekend. The morning after he stayed over with us." He nodded slowly. "But I think I'm gonna keep calling him Steve." His brow knitted slightly as he searched for the words. "That just . . . that feels right. You know?"

She smiled and nodded.

After a moment, he said, "We should probably go."

"Yeah." She glanced over toward the truck. "Kelsey probably sent a bunch of texts wondering where we are." She looked back at him with a little wince. "Are you really not gonna dance at all when we get there?"

He exhaled a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "I'm not really a good dancer . . . you can ask J about that."

"I'm not either," she said. "But what about the slow songs?"

He looked at her hopeful expression and smiled.

"If you want," he said, with a little nod.

She smiled happily and lifted a hand to hold his tie. Biting her lip, she ran her fingers up and down the material, her gaze focused on it. She gave the tie a light tug to pull him closer and raised her eyes to his expectantly.

He leaned down slowly, still a little unsure, and kissed her.

When he pulled back, she smiled and said, "Or we could stay here a couple more minutes."

He grinned at that and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

Jenna sat in the armchair talking with Steve and Catherine on the couch when they heard the sound of an engine pulling up outside.

"Oh, he's back," Jenna said, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

Steve glanced at his watch. "He made good time."

Catherine rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"What?" he asked, holding out his hands.

"That's your comment? 'He made good time.' "

"What? He did."

She shook her head at him and laughed, thoroughly amused.

They heard the door unlock and looked over at it.

Cody came through the front door and stopped, seeing the three adults regarding him with curious smiles.

"Well," Jenna began, "how was it?"

He looked between them and smiled.

"Best dance I've ever been to."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Notes:** Special thanks to **GrayLady117**. I was on the fence last week about whether or not I'd write a homecoming story, and her suggestion of having Cody borrow the truck and using a step stool decorated with the school colors convinced me. Thank you for that!

And a huge thank you to my friend Kristoffer who showed me (several times) how to tie a tie while standing on a step stool behind me. That was truly above and beyond, hence your namesake!

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
